


Dalton BDSM Porm

by cinder1013



Series: Wes' Good Boys [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Shibari, Wax Play, Whipping, enema mentioned, hog tied, use of the term boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has his favorites, his soloists, his very good boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think I'm going with that title. That's all this is, just pure, unadulterated smut.

Wes laid into Kurt’s ass lightly. It was his new boi’s first time, after all - his first time being laid out on the council table, his pants around his ankles, the cheeks of his ass pulled wide open. Kurt’s hands were clenched around the end of the table, knuckles white. Thad and David stood on either side of him, confidently holding open Kurt’s ass cheeks. They knew Wes always hit his mark. 

He liked to whip a boi’s asshole. He liked when they were swollen and red. The aesthetic appealed to him. The way his boys walked around the day after, careful, aware -- he liked that too. 

Bringing down the riding crop, Wes laid into Kurt’s ass with precision, striking him directly on his hole. Kurt bit down on his lip, trying not to cry out, but precious little whimpers seeped past his lips. Pulling back his arm, Wes delivered another stinging slap. Light. Delicate almost. This was just maintenance. 

“You’re not being punished,” he coo’d. “You’re one of my favorites, Kurt. I knew you would be from the moment we met you.” He smiled at Thad and David who nodded their agreement. Stepping forward, he lightly pressed his fingertip to the red, swollen hole. Kurt whined. “That’s good. Just a couple more.” 

“No, please -” Kurt begged, lifting his head and looking back. 

“Shhh, do you want to use your safeword?” Wes asked, careful to keep his tone bland. Even if he would personally feel disappointed, he didn’t want to give Kurt the impression that he couldn’t use it. Kurt shook his head. “Then put your head back down.” Swishing his crop, Wes stepped back and waited for Kurt to look away again before delivering 2 smart slaps to the inside of Kurt’s left ass cheek, then another 2 on the right. “What do you think?” 

“Let’s stop there,” Thad said, letting go and stepping back. 

“When do we get to use that hole?” David asked. 

“You’re so crass,” Wes admonished. He pulled on a non-latex glove and then lubed a finger. “This is the last thing I’m going to do, Kurt. You’re going to make it. You’ve been so good.” He prodded Kurt’s swollen hole a little, watching it pulse, before slipping his finger inside, just feeling around. “Very, very good. Now,” he wiggled his finger a bit, leaning over Kurt so he could whisper in his ear, “you’re going to pull your pants up and walk as best you can out that door. Everyone will know by the way you’re walking. You won’t be able to help it. They might even laugh at you. Don’t worry about it. Hold your head high.” He wiggled his finger some more. Such a tight little hole. “And this is going to bother you. It’s going to itch. Feel empty. You may finger your hole with up to 3 fingers, but you may not touch your cock or your balls. Do you understand? I’ll know.” 

Kurt nodded, frantically. 

“There, such a good boy.” Backing up, Wes pulled his finger away and stripped off the glove, tossing it in the trash. “I can tell you’re going to be such an asset to the Warblers, Kurt.”


	2. Forced to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is punished for attempting to help Kurt by cautioning him not to be himself.

“No, but I just thought ... and I wanted him to fit in ... and I was trying to help!” 

“Did he ask for help?” Wes asked, arms crossed over his chest. David and Flint were strapping Blaine to the frame Wes kept just for his best, but most troublesome boi. 

“No, but I want him to fit in. I want him to ... I don’t ... he ...” Blaine rested his forehead on the leather covered curve in the wood just for that purpose. 

“Blaine, baby, do you trust me?” Wes asked, pulling him up by his chin. 

“I worry.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“With everything.” 

“Then trust me with this. I will take good care of Kurt, just like I take good care of you and Nick and Jeff. Yes?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Taking the large ball gag, the one a little larger than a baseball that was silver and sparkly, Wes fitted it between Blaine’s lips. “Now, not a sound of out you all practice. Do I make myself clear? Because if I hear one single sound, it will be more than a maintenance whipping tomorrow. You’ll be going to class all day with half a pound of weight on your balls.” 

Blaine almost spoke, but at the last minute remembered and just nodded his head. 

“Very good boy.” Smiling, Wes rested Blaine’s head back down. Then he attached a strap across the back of his neck, forcing him to look below. The frame allowed him to be hog tied in such a way that he could be up in the air for half an hour without being moved. More than that would be ... well more torture than Wes intended to inflict. 

When he was really naughty, Wes could give him an enema to increase the discomfort and pain, but not tonight. Blaine had been trying to help, after all, misguided tho it was. Instead, Wes lubed Blaine’s asshole and worked a fat candle into it. Lighting it, he stepped back and nodded to David. Pulling on the rope, David hoisted Blaine into the air. 

Not long after, the Warblers filtered into the room for their rehearsal. Blaine had to look down on it, all but ignored, while Nick and Kurt alternated singing lead for the day. That was the best part of the punishment, not because Blaine desired the spotlight so much, but because he hated not being involved, not dancing to the beat, not giving his best. 

From time to time, one of the other boys would glance up, smirk at him, and then go back to singing and swaying. 

Just 20 more minutes. Blaine gritted his teeth around the silvery ball gag as another drop of wax slid down the crack of his ass and over his balls.


	3. Debauched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff needs help only Nick and Kurt can give him.

All of Wes’ bois enjoyed different rules. For example, Blaine was allowed to tug on his balls when he felt uncomfortable. But he was the only boy allowed to touch them. By contrast, Kurt and Nick were allowed to finger their holes, but only that. Nick with up to 2 fingers and Kurt with up to 3. 

But Jeff ... 

Kurt heard the moaning the moment he opened the door to the 3rd floor bathroom. He found Jeff bent over the counter, his pants around his ankles, with 2 of Nick’s fingers buried in his ass. 

“It’ll be alright,” Nick coo’d to him. “You’ll be OK.” 

“I’m going to die! Die!” Jeff whined. “Please, harder! I can’t! It itches so bad!” 

“Can only get so much out of this,” Nick told him with a grunt, shoving his fingers in over and over again. 

“It’s not enough,” Jeff sobbed into his crossed arms. 

“Oh my.” 

“Kurt!” Nick beckoned him over. “C’mon. He needs us.” Grabbing Kurt’s deceptively delicate wrist, Nick dragged him over to Jeff. “I heard you can use 3 fingers. Is it true?” 

“Yes, but I ...” He looked over Jeff’s body, appreciating the soft curve of his back, his pretty ass and his red, swollen hole. “He’s not allowed to use his own fingers? He can only have ours?” 

Nick nodded. “He was allowed to at first, but he couldn’t stop. We have to help him. Please! It ... the itch, the burn.” 

Kurt knew what Nick meant. His own hole itched for something to fill it, burned from the daily whipping. If he didn’t have something inside it, he felt incomplete. In fact, he’d come into this bathroom during lunch to do just that, stuff 3 fingers inside himself in hopes of relieving his need for just a little while. 

At first Jeff had been allowed. It was in Wes’ early days in charge and Nick and Jeff, his favorite boys at the time, as well as another named Joshua, were allowed to finger their holes when needed, but Jeff would spend all day in his room or in the bathroom, on his knees, nearly his whole hand buried in his slutty, little hole. 

Wes, as much as he enjoyed Jeff’s debauched tendencies, couldn’t allow that to go on. Jeff had to attend class at some point. So, he changed it to allow his other favorite boys to help Jeff, but Jeff was never, under any circumstances, to touch himself. 

At Nick’s urging, Kurt helped, but his fingers were slimmer -- that’s why he was allowed 3 -- even if they were also longer. It just left Jeff more desperate than before. Exactly how Wes liked him. He could not find peace without something bigger. Without his master being present. 

Finally, the bell rang and the boys had to urge Jeff to come with them. He made it through his next class, but by the end of lunch, Jeff was back in the Warbler’s practice room, kneeling beneath the council table, with Wes’ cock in his mouth, his ass split open on a large, wooden peg, mounted on the floor.


	4. Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their performance of _Candles_ at Regionals, the boys are pretty bummed about not winning, but Wes reminds them that they did their best and that should **always** be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so absent. Work and family have been eating my life. Thanks for sticking with this fic! Only 1 more chapter to go, and hopefully out sooner. :)

“Come here, both of you,” Wes coo’d to Blaine and Kurt as soon as they boarded the bus. They were headed home from Regionals. Sitting down in the last seat, he drew both of them into his arms, sliding a hand down the back of each of their trowsers, playing with the glass plugs inside them. “You did so, so well.” 

“We didn’t win. Shouldn’t they be punished for that?” Flint asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” Wes snapped. “Both of you did your very best, didn’t you? I could tell. I could see it. You could not have been better.” 

“But we still lost,” Kurt said, feeling defeated. 

“Our best wasn’t good enough,” Blaine agreed. 

Wes cuddled them both close. “That’s why we practice, to make our best better and better. You both practiced as much as you could. I know you did. Your best is all anyone can ask.” He smiled and kissed each of his bois in turn. “Now, I think you both deserve a reward. Right now.” 

“On the bus?” Kurt squeaked. He was still getting used to being nude whenever Wes ordered him to. In fact, he was still getting used to being naked at all. The idea that people liked to look at his beautiful, creamy, white skin shocked Kurt more than Wes felt he could bear.

Blaine was already stripping. Not only was he more used to it, but his need to perform and be desired made it easier. Yes, Kurt loved to perform, but he was frightened of it as well. 

“Yes, boy, on the bus,” Wes told Kurt affectionately, but still with enough force that brooked no argument. Kurt sat there for another moment before he began removing his clothes. Blaine was done before Kurt even got his shirt off, so Wes kissed him and then directed him to blow David. Blaine was never happier than when there was something in his mouth. 

Kurt was a biter, so there would be no blowjobs on the bus unless someone had a ring gag just sitting around, which Wes doubted. Even if they did, it was hardly sanitary. Besides, he loved to listen to Kurt’s breathy whimpers. 

Turning Kurt outward to face his audience, Wes played with the plug for a few moments before removing it completely. Kurt’s swollen hole gaped a bit, but it would tighten soon if Wes didn’t put something else in it, which he intended to do. 

“Thad, if you would.” Wes shifted a little so Thad could lean in and slide two lubed fingers into Kurt’s hole. “That’s nice. Get 3 in there if you can. He gets really tight.” 

“When do the rest of us get to fuck him,” Thad whined. 

“When I say so and not a moment before.” Getting his pants open, Wes pulled out his cock and slathered it with lube. He barely needed to touch it to get hard. Not surprising considering the view in front of him. He tugged Thad’s fingers away, then gently pulled Kurt back to sit on his cock. “That’s it, pretty. Take it as fast or as slow as you want.” With a long, low, luscious moan, Kurt did just that. 

“Now, just rest,” Wes murmured in his ear when he was fully seated. 

“Rest?” Kurt squeaked. 

“That’s right. Take a deep breath, rest your head back, and relax.” His hands clenched Kurt’s hips, holding him in place. 

“Oh, Nick, could you help Blaine out? He can come as many times as he likes.” Leaning forward as much as he could, he ruffled Nick’s hair. “So can you. In fact, except for Flint, all of you can fuck Blaine and Nick as much as you want.” 

“Why not me?”

“You were rude.” Wes dismissed him completely. Instead he leaned forward just slightly, making Kurt moan, and crooked his finger, beckoning Jeff forward. “Good boy, already naked. Such a good, good boy.” Crawling to his master, Jeff sniffed at Wes’ fingers like a puppy and then leaned in for a head rub. “Now, suck Kurt. I want you to make me cum by making him squeeze his ass muscles as you suck him. Think you can do that?” 

Jeff’s eyes lit up at the challenge. “Can I use my hands?” 

“Hmm, if you wish, or I can have Thad tie them behind your back. Which would you prefer?” 

Jeff mulled that over for a moment. “I think I’ll need them,” he admitted, reluctantly. 

“After you do this, we’ll tie you up and make you cum over and over again. How does that sound?” 

Jeff nodded eagerly and got to work. First, he just exhaled hot breath over Kurt’s cock, making Kurt twitch and moan. Then, he licked his palms and slide them over Kurt’s cock, forming a loose ring at the bottom. Loose for now. For this to work, Kurt couldn’t be allowed to cum until after Wes did. Then he licked one long stripe up the underside of Kurt’s cock. That got him a very nice moan and a slight buck of Kurt’s hips. 

“Shhh, try to hold still,” Wes purred in Kurt’s ear. “Clench down on my cock instead, if you feel the need to move.” 

Lowering his mouth over Kurt’s cock, Jeff pulled up in one long suck just to see what it would do. Kurt practically screeched, but he had a lot of self control, as he clenched down hard on Wes’ cock rather than bucking his hips. Jeff grinned as he set about breaking that self-control ... for both of them. He set a long suck and pop rhythm, interspersed with short licks to the head and teasing the slit with his tongue. Kurt couldn’t stop moving. His hips gyrated in frustrated, aborted bursts. His hole clenched down hard on Wes’ cock with each suck and pop. He squirmed around, trying to get away and push forward at the same time when Jeff teased his slit. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged. “Please let me! Let me work your cock! Please, Wes, let me fuck myself on your cock!” 

Wes couldn’t reply, too busy panting, trying to hold out as long as possible before he came. 

With a wicked grin, Jeff swallowed Kurt’s cock, holding the base tightly so Kurt wouldn’t cum. Kurt didn’t cum, but he clenched down so hard on Wes’ cock in frustrated desire, Wes did, moaning out Kurt and Jeff’s names, tangling his fingers tight in Jeff’s hair. Jeff sucked eagerly until he finally had to pull back to breath. His fingers were still tightly squeezing the base of Kurt’s cock.

“Please,” Kurt whined. Pulling Jeff up, he kissed him hard. “Please, please, please.” 

Gently, Wes pushed Kurt off. “You can get off on the next person who fucks you,” he said, beckoning David forward. David’s big cock would keep Kurt satisfied and also begging for more at the same time. “Now, Jeff, come here. I promised to tie you up.” Jeff eagerly climbed into Wes’ lap, even while David encouraged Kurt up onto his hands and knees for a hard fucking.


	5. All Tied Up without a Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes passes on his authority to a temporary handler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this work - and with a guest star. Note the new character/relationship added.

“My favorite boi,” Wes coo’d, sliding his hand over the curve of Kurt’s spine. “So pretty. That’s right, lift your ass just a bit higher and pull your cheeks apart.” Kurt complied, revealing his red and swollen pucker, groaning as it pulled slightly. 

“Would have thought you’d favor the curly haired one, the tenor.” 

“Blaine has an amazing voice,” Wes agreed, “and an amazing ass, but just look at that.” He sighed. “Sebastian, I think they’re all my favorites for their own special traits. Kurt is so responsive, Blaine is so eager, and Jeff is such an incredible slut.” 

“And Nick?” Sebastian asked, amused. 

“He’s a little bit of all of them and he has stamina. The other three, no stamina at all. If I allowed Jeff to touch himself, there would be no cum left in his balls by noon every single day.” 

“Well then, looks like I’m inheriting a good program.” Sebastian took a length of shibari hemp rope out of his bag. 

“Kurt doesn’t like to be tied up, just so you know.” 

“That’s fine. That’s not what I’m going to do.” He tied a knot in the rope and laid it between Kurt’s ass cheeks, right over his hole. 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“You really should have,” Sebastian agreed. The rough rope twisted together between Kurt’s legs. Sebastian circled it around his balls, then between them, then around his cock and finally pulled it up the other side. Then he brought out a soft, silk sash. This, he wrapped five times around Kurt’s waist before tying it off. Taking first the back and then the front of the hemp rope, he threaded it through the soft rope before tying it off. This way, the hemp rope only touched Kurt’s genitals, not his abdomen or back. “There, that’s the way they’re all going to look from now on.” 

“Astonishing.” He flashed a wicked smile at Sebastian, who smirked back at him. “I shall have to come back and visit.” 

They helped Kurt to stand. He groaned when he felt the way the ropes tightened around him when he changed position. 

“Wait until you try to walk,” Sebastian teased. “You’re going to spend your whole day with it rubbing tight around you.” His fingers traced the seam down the back of Kurt’s pants until they got to the knot in the rope, then pressed it hard against Kurt’s red, swollen hole. 

Trying to hold back a moan, Kurt tipped his head back and panted for breath. “I hate you.” 

“You can hate me all you like, but you’ll still be a good boy for me, won’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy,” Wes praised. “Walk over to me.” 

Kurt took one step and gasped as the rope slid in some places, tightened in others, and even relaxed in a few. 

Behind him, Sebastian chuckled, a rich, dark sound like caramel mocha coffee. “Learned this in Paris from a very sweet Japanese intern at the embassy. He had all sorts of ways he could tie me up and he taught me all of them. I spent every afternoon one summer and all of August with him learning this stuff — how to make the rope, how to tie it, how to suspend people. Keep walking, Kurt. I love watching your ass move.” 

Kurt groaned. Everytime he moved was a visceral experience. 

“It’s the rope.” Sebastian was positively gloating now. “It’s soft, but still a bit abrasive, like a soft wool sweater. It keeps you constantly aware.” 

Finally making his way to Wes, Kurt looked up at him, his eyes begging like a puppy, “Please, I can’t do this. I can’t.” 

“You’re my boy and you will. My good, good boy.” Wes kissed him. “You look gorgeous like this. You’re ready for this challenge.” 

“I don’t want a new master.” 

“Oh, no, Sebastian isn’t your master. Kurt, whatever gave you that idea? No, Sebastian is your handler this year while I’m in New York at Columbia. And you are to treat everything he says as though it came from me. Is that clear?” 

“What if he wants something I don’t think _you_ would agree with, Sir?” Kurt’s narrowed eyes actually met Wes’ for once. 

“Do you trust me as your master?” 

“Yes, of course, Master.” 

“Then you need to trust me that I’ve thoroughly briefed Sebastian on what he can and cannot do, and that I trust him. You _will_ follow his orders as though they were mine.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“That’s my good boy,” Wes praised, pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him thoroughly, his hands squeezing Kurt’s ass, making the pretty boy gasp into his mouth. “You’re going to have a great year. I just know it. Won’t he, Sebastian?” 

“Most certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to end this somewhere, but obviously this sets up a possible sequel. I'll make this into a series for those who want to subscribe. I don't promise how fast it will happen, but I'll be working on it. 
> 
> Meanwhile, you can find me on tumbler: [cinder1013](http://cinder1013.tumblr.com/)


End file.
